The present invention relates to an address control system for a Random Access Memory (RAM) in a digital audio system, and more particularly to an address control system in a digital audio system capable of performing a pre-set function in order to efficiently use the RAM.
In a surround audio or sound field reproduction system, in general, since every sound emitted through a speaker is echoed with small or large time lags, causing time lagged sound to be heard, it is necessary for the system to employ a time delay processor to provide the central handling of the surround type. A much longer delayed time lag may be considered as a reproduction of large and wide echo circumstances but it becomes difficult to control the delayed time lag.